


再次向你 （丹昏/短）

by No1tomato



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, 伪现实
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 19:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No1tomato/pseuds/No1tomato
Summary: *团综伪现实，小打小闹，吃吃醋*极其不负责任的脑洞*磕糖晕厥了才要继续瞎编，哈哈团综巨甜的部分我省略了，以上算是写给自己开心的





	再次向你 （丹昏/短）

-

“明天早上等我，一起走，听见没？”

姜丹尼尔弯腰靠近鼓鼓囊囊的一团被子，把手搭在貌似是肩膀的位置轻轻拍了两下，尽最大可能地柔声说道。然而声音多少都会暴露情绪，略显僵硬的语调显示出他内心的不愉快。被子里的人毫无反应，像是给了刚才的问句一个大大的否定。眼前人什么都好，但是一闹别扭就不理人，这一点着实让姜丹尼尔伤透脑筋。他坐在床沿考虑了两秒，回自己房间把最喜欢的软糖拿过来放在朴志训床头，站定瞄了眼被子，还想再说句话，就被进屋的赖冠霖打断思路。

“我进来拿耳机......”少年的语气十分开朗。

本来，由于今晚和朴志训约好打游戏，姜丹尼尔才向赖冠霖提出申请换一会儿房间，可眼下的状况让他不得不改变计划。

他叫住匆匆翻包的赖冠霖：“你待着吧，我回自己房间了。”

少年觉得诧异，刚想问为什么，就看到床上鼓起的被子，他以为朴志训睡着了，便轻声和临走的姜丹尼尔道晚安。

回房间后，游戏没打成，独自玩了一局又觉得没劲，台本背了会儿，插耳机听音乐循环了一阵后才发觉室友的鼾声似乎已经在室内回荡了许久。姜丹尼尔关掉手机，盯着黑暗中的天花板，怎么都觉得闷得慌，只好强行让自己闭眼睡觉。

 

-

所以拍摄当天，他差点睡过头。

飞快收拾好之后刚要去找朴志训，却被告知对方已经和裴珍映先走了。

“啧。”姜丹尼尔努力忍住想捏碎包装袋的心，将五粒软糖丢进嘴里愤愤地靠咀嚼来发泄。

到了拍摄地点，说实话，他第一眼就看到了朴志训，而且，自己也不知为什么，明明两人还在闹别扭，却想也不想地往他跟前走。

与此同时金在奂极其热情地劝说他坐自己身边，尹智圣又打断说想坐裴珍映那里也行。姜丹尼尔瞄了眼朴志训无表情的脸，才毅然决然地走向金在奂。

可他忽略了朴志训握紧衣角的手，在看到他改变路线的时候又无力地松开了。以及男孩好看的嘴唇，被主人狠狠咬掉了一块口红。

之后轮到裴珍映唱歌向朴志训示好，他明知道这只是表演罢了，却还是因为朴志训脸红害羞的表现而感到心情糟透。弟弟们有时太粘朴志训了，姜丹尼尔会因为朴志训在弟弟们中的人气吃醋，他满心希望的朴志训的互动对象竟然换成了别人，可他觉得这不是他自私小气，有时候是真的得不到回应而产生小小的挫败感，比如演唱会的时候，他万分期待能和朴志训有个对视，却因为朴志训正在专心和弟弟们说笑而惨遭无视。

拍摄间隙，在厨房泡咖啡休息时，姜丹尼尔觉得，他不得不去道歉。打个不太恰当的比喻，就像打游戏时，队友覆灭，剩他一人陷入困境时，他只能选择投降。他也累，不想折腾，所以权衡一下利益轻重，还是主动点能让自己更好过。虽然在这方面他一向比较大度，不过次数多了也就渐渐会觉得自己仿佛才处于被动地位，等哪一天耐心耗尽了......

想到这里，他不由得看了眼不远处的朴志训，那人好像跟弟弟们聊得很愉快。姜丹尼尔不自觉地加重了手里搅拌咖啡的力度，正好走到身边的尹智圣诧异地拍拍他肩膀说：“哎你搞那么大动静做什么？”  
   
水还倒多了，在搅动的力度下泼了点出来。他回过神来：“哦抱歉。”

居然连自己都没意识到。

组队游戏时他很凑巧地和朴志训分到同一组。对于足足十二个小时没有任何语言交流的他们来说，沉默在此时的杀伤力足以致命。

姜丹尼尔有些紧张地微笑打招呼，仿佛是初次见面一样，引得朴志训有点不好意思，弯腰清除脚边碍事的树枝来做掩饰，可忍不住憋笑的嘴角出卖了主人。

姜丹尼尔松了口气。

小组比赛进行地如火如荼，两人默契满分的配合引来工作人员的赞叹。结束后，在摄像机看不到的地方，朴志训悄悄捏了捏姜丹尼尔背在身后的手指尖，姜丹尼尔有些惊讶地侧头，朴志训却没看他，而是笑呵呵地做一位合格的观众看队友们嬉戏。姜丹尼尔一瞬间明白了什么，他趁朴志训正要把手抽回去的时候毫不犹豫地握住它，用自己的指尖在对方手心里摩挲。指甲轻轻的刮擦使得朴志训的耳朵尖渐渐变红，他再也忍不住了，飞快地环顾四周，然后转头问姜丹尼尔：“你干嘛？”

佯装嗔怒的样子实在可爱，姜丹尼尔忍不住飞快地低头亲了一下自己才涂的杰作，心满意足地笑开。

所以，明知道时间有限，为什么还要吵架呢？

无论给我多少次机会重来，我都会毫不犹豫地选择你。

姜丹尼尔想起之前和朴志训的谈话，当时小孩正躺在他的臂弯里，拿一头柔顺的秀发蹭着他的手臂，问道：

“如果我们的将来没有交集呢？”

这个问题很突然，不过姜丹尼尔坚定地在他头顶留下一个吻，说：

“我请你出演我的MV，或者，你拍的剧我给你唱主题曲。”

总之，我会一直向着你，不再犹豫，更不后悔。

 

END.


End file.
